FMA on FB
by BLEACH-FMA-RXJ Freak
Summary: See what happens when the cast of FMA is on FaceBook. Rated for Ed's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: FB Walls!

A/N: Second fan fiction. Hope you guys like it. I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.

Edward Elric: Who the hell plays chess on FB?

Riza Hawkeye and 5 others like this

Roy Mustang: Well I do Fullmetal so, **SHUT UP**.

Edward Elric: **NEVER!**

Roy Mustang: **SHUT UP PIPSQUEAK**!

Edward Elric: **WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET WHO CAN'T BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS, COLNEL USELESS!**

Roy Mustang: **SHUT YOUR MOUTH FULLMETAL! FOR YOUR INFORMATION IT WAS RAINING THAT DAY!**

Riza Hawkeye: **SIR PAPERWORK NOW!**

Kain Fuery and 4 others like this.

Roy Mustang: Fine…L

Winry Rockbell: Ed how's your automail?

Edward Elric: …

Winry Rockbell: **YOU BROKE DIDN'T YOU, YOU LITTLE JERK!**

Roy Mustang likes this

Edward Elric: **DON'T CALL ME LITTLE. I AM TALLER THAN YOU. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WINRY, GIVE ME A BREAK.**

**A/N: Well that's it for now please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Games

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANYTHING RELATED.**

Edward Elric: **MUSTANG STOP SENDING ME GAME REQUEST FOR THAT DAMN GAME CALLED CHESS.**

Everyone likes this comment except Roy Mustang

Roy Mustang: But it is so fun.

Edward Elric: **I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!**

Winry Rockbell: Calm down Ed!

Edward Elric: Hold on I got a friend request from someone. IT'S HOHENHIEM. WHAT THE HELL DOES HE WANT WITH ME.

Alphonse Elric: Calm down brother.

Van Hohenhiem and 10 others like this

Izumi Curtis: It's been awhile boys do you want to play Farmville with me.

Edward Elric: **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?**

Alphonse Elric: That game's for old people and people without a life.

Edward Elric likes this.

Izumi Curtis: **WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD? YOU 2 ARE LUCKY YOU GUYS AREN'T HERE OR YOU BOTH WOULD BE DEAD. GET IT PIPSQUEAK AND TRASH CAN. **

Edward Elric: **PIPSQUEAK…**

Alphonse Elric: **TRASH CAN.**

Edward Elric: **WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET WHO WAS MISTAKEN AS AN ANT AT A PICNIC AND ALMOST SQUISHED BY A GIAGANTIC HAND.**

Winry Rockbell: She didn't say that Ed.

Kain Fuery: Anyone want to play words with friends?

Winry Rockbell and 10 others like this.

Edward Elric: That game is for sissies.

Roy Mustang and 3 others like this.

Riza Hawkeye: I have to agree with Ed and the 4 others.

Kain Fuery: What's wrong you people? Words With Friends is awesome.

Ling Yao and 10 others like this.

Lan Fan: Young lord you are wrong that game is for sissies.

Edward Elric likes this.

Edward Elric: I like the more violent games.

Riza Hawkeye and 10 others like this.

Winry Rockbell: Can you use a wrench as a weapon in the violent ones?

Edward Elric: If I say yes will you side with me?

Winry Rockbell: Sure!

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Middle Names!

**A/N: Thank you ****EeveeAlchemist, Fangirl of teh fma, Raven Tellais, and crimsonalchemist2** **for reviewing and Sushi Hawkeye for adding my story to their favorites.**

Edward 'Pipsqueak' Elric: **WHO THE HELL PUT PIPSQUEAK AS MY MIDDLE NAME?**

Alphonse 'Trashcan' Elric and 10 others like this.

Winry 'Wrench Throwing' Rockbell: I hope we can find out who hacked our accounts.

Roy 'Colonel Useless' Mustang: I for one agree. If you are with me reply "I"

Kain 'Geeky' Fuery: I

Edward 'Pipsqueak' Elric and 10 others like this.

Riza 'Sniper' Hawkeye: I like my name. It really fits me.

Greed 'Grumpy': Well I don't.

Ling 'Squinty Eyes' Yao likes this.

BLEACH-FMA-RXJ Freak: Howdy Y'all!

Edward Elric: **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?**

Everyone likes this.

BLEACH-FMA-RxJ freak: I am the one who changed your middle names. You passwords where easy to figure out. Ed's is ColonelBastard, Roy's is FlameBoy , Winry's is Automail, Ling's is Immortality, Riza's is , believe it or not, Rifle, and Al's is 123456789. I am surprised no one figured that out yet.

Roy 'Colonel Useless' Mustang: First of all are you a male or a female. Second of all you are luck I don't know where you are or you would be burnt to a crisp.

Everyone likes this.

\

BLEACH-FMA-RxJ freak: I am a female. But why do you ask?

Roy 'Colonel Useless' Mustang: No reason.

BLEACH-FMA-RxJ freak: I am also one of Ed's and your biggest fans. I spend most of my time writing fanfic for the FMA archive. Well I got to go. See Y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Like My Post

**A/N: Thank you to hanatchi, frenzydaydreamer, CC-R2000, and Lucky Nachos for reviewing and/or adding to your favorites. Well anyways on with the story. **

Winry 'Wrench Throwing' Rockbell: Like my post for virtual cookie. P.S Ed if you don't like my post you will get a wrench thrown at you.

Everyone likes this

Edward 'Pipsqueak' Elric: That's kind of harsh.

BLEACH-FMA-RxJ Freak likes this

Roy 'Colonel Useless' Mustang: AH.. She's back!

BLEACH-FMA-RxJ Freak: Like my post for your middle names to be erased. JK

Everyone likes this except Riza 'Sniper' Hawkeye

Roy 'Colonel Useless' Mustang: Well are you going to change them or not.

BLEACH-FMA-RxJ Freak: Read the fine print at the end. It says JK. What do you think that means?

Winry 'Wrench Throwing' Rockbell: John and Kate?

BLEACH-FMA-RxJ Freak: NOPE!

Edward 'Pipsqueak' Elric: John Kennedy?

BLEACH-FMA-RxJ Freak: Not even close PIPSQUEAK

Edward 'Pipsqueak' Elric: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET!

Kain 'Geeky' Fuery: Guys I think it means just kidding.

BLEACH-FMA-RxJ Freak: DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER!

Roy 'Colonel Useless' Mustang: Like my post so that you don't have to worry about getting caught on fire by me.

Everyone likes this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Relationships

**A/N: Thank you Alexus Loves Writing, Literacy is the Best Policy, Chameleon52, Wren Wolfe, Captain Fullmetal,** **fullmeatal flame, Sushi Hawkeye, Nina Elric H, AnimeCreeper, Reading Trains the Mind, and Bookielovesanimeeee for reviewing and/or favoriting!**

Edward 'Pipsqueak' Elric: Hey guys! Who ever can hack Ed's account the most gets whatever they want! -Ponyboy

Riza 'Sniper' Hawkeye: Colonel. PAPER WORK NOW!

Jean 'Ashtray' Havoc and 4 others like this.

Roy 'Colonel Useless' Mustang: Fine.

Winry 'Wrench Throwing' Rockbell is now engaged.

Winry 'Wrench Throwing' Rockbell: Hey guys me and Ed are getting married.

Edward 'Pipsqueak' Elric: Everyone except the Colonel is invited.

Roy 'Colonel Useless' Mustang: I wouldn't have came anyways Fullmetal pipsqueak.

Edward 'Pipsqueak' Elric: Who are you calling a runt microbe.

Ling 'Squinty Eyes'Yao and Lan 'Rhymes With' Fan are now in a relationship

Roy 'Colonel Useless' Mustang: How comes everyone is in a relationship.

Roy 'Colonel Useless' Mustang and Riza 'Sniper' Hawkeye are in a relationship.

Riza 'Sniper' Hawkeye: Sir you have to the count of 10 to delete that.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9...

Roy 'Colonel Useless' Mustang and Riza 'Sniper' Hawkeye are no longer in a relationship.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long I have been busy with horse shows and camping. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: PLEASE READ

**A/N: There will be no more FMA on FB on fan for I am posting this story on . It will be called Fullmetal Alchemist on FaceBook instead. I am truly sorry.**


End file.
